Graphic Films Corporation
Graphic Films is an Imax company that made The Eruption Of MT. Saint. Helens Scare factor: Medium to NIGHTMARE Watch if you dare: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-09F87C6Ps Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Sim dies in old age early Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that scare Godzilla Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) cry Category:Logos that scare Fear (Inside out) Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that scare Disney characters Category:Logos that scare Angry Sims Kid Category:Useless Spam Category:Spam pages Category:Logos that make The Loud House kids cry Category:Logos that make Max run away Category:Logos that scare Max and Ruby Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Spam categories WHOSE OWNERS ARE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare kids Category:Logos that ultimately make you Burn your logo into pieces And then you saw Ascot Elite and said "I'm sorry." And kills you with Fnaf Jumpscares Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity